


Home For The Holidays Or How A Jell-O Mold Was The Start Of A Beautiful Relationship

by maschinenmensch



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: AU, And A Pupper!, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert (If You Squint), Holtzbert Secret Santa, Low-Key Flirting By Holtzmann, Much Blushing By Erin, holiday fic, look at these two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maschinenmensch/pseuds/maschinenmensch
Summary: Erin Gilbert's Christmas Eve has been a disaster. Until she stumbles upon an eclectic woman in a doorway with her dog. While carrying a Jell-O mold.





	Home For The Holidays Or How A Jell-O Mold Was The Start Of A Beautiful Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WednesdayGilfillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayGilfillian/gifts).



> Well hello, friends. Happy 2018.
> 
> You may have noticed I haven't produced much content lately. My muse apparently is on holiday. Or something. Hopefully this may kick-start it a bit.
> 
> Anyway, here's my entry for this year's Holtzbert Secret Santa. I hope my recipient enjoys - I tried to sneak in all your prompts, heh. ;)

“Why does it seem like this always happens to me?”

Erin Gilbert’s heels scuffed along on freshly fallen snow, walking briskly toward her New York apartment, gloved hands holding a tin-foil wrapped plate. 

“It’ll be a quiet Christmas Eve. Just you and me, Erin.”

She had been so hopeful. Erin had been dating Phil for the better part of a year, and they had been going through their roughest patch yet. Phil always seemed so dismissive of her feelings as of late and barely paid attention to her. Unless he wanted something. And usually it was something where Erin felt very unsatisfied afterward.

For once, Erin thought she deserved better. 

They had planned to have a festive dinner tonight. Phil had seemed like he wanted to spend time with her. Repair the things that had been going south. 

That was until his sister had flown in from Florida early to surprise him. She’d been discarded like last week’s Sunday paper. And of course he hadn’t bothered to call until she was halfway to his place on the subway. Holding a homemade Jell-O mold, no less.

“I should have gone over anyway, and dumped this thing down his pants. In front of his sister and everything.”

“Do you always talk to yourself, hot stuff?”

Erin whipped around to the sound of the voice. “Excuse me?”

Her eyes settled on a small figure in a storefront doorway, bundled up in a large plaid blanket. Snowflakes stuck to the blonde, fizzled mess poking out from underneath.

“Sorry, it’s rare I see a pretty lady rambling about stuffing something down a dude’s pants. Usually it’s the dude himself saying something like that, doyaknowwhatImean?”

A face poked above the blanket to reveal bright blue eyes and a slightly disheveled young woman. A whining noise soon followed, the head of a medium-sized yellow and white dog poking its head out from beneath the bottom of the blanket.

“See, Kevin here agrees.”

“Kevin?”

“That’s my pupper.” The woman nodded at the dog at her feet, who was now panting happily. She thrust out her hand from underneath the blanket. “Holtzmann. Virgo. Avid skier, gluten full and 100% jazzed to meet you.”

“Uh, Erin.” The redhead shyly offered Holtzmann her hand, blushing when the young woman grabbed it firmly and winked.

“So what’s a nice girl like you doing out on Christmas Eve mumbling to herself while carrying a casserole-type… thingy?”

“It’s a stupid Jell-O mold. My boyfriend ditched me. I don’t know what to do with myself right now, to be honest.”

Holtzmann shrugged. “Sounds like he’s an arse to me, no offense. I would be ecstatic for an attractive lady to come bring me a fruity gelatin on the eve of Jesus’ birthday.”

Something about the charm of the younger woman, in addition to feeling badly she was sitting underneath a blanket on the sidewalk with a dog spurned Erin to be bold, surprising herself.

“Would you like to come up to my apartment and share it with me?”

Holtzmann blinked, Erin suspecting this was a rare occasion the other woman was genuinely caught off-guard.

“I mean, I’m sure you have better things to do on your Christmas Eve than spend it with a vagrant like me.” Holtzmann’s smile was wide, but Erin should see her nervousness in the way she tugged at her ear with her fingerless wool gloves.

“Nonsense. And if the Jell-O mold sucks, I’m sure Kevin would enjoy it.”

Holtzmann smiled.

* * *

“Wow. Swanky place ya got here.”

Holtzmann was untying her well-worn combat boots onto Erin’s front mat as she surveyed the apartment.

“It’s nothing really.” Erin shrugged before feeling a swell of shame building up.  _ Nice going Gilbert. This poor woman has no home and here you are, discounting the fact you have a nice, warm place to stay on Christmas Eve while she’s… _

“Gotta towel?”

Erin glanced over at the younger woman, unfazed by her previous comment.

“For Kevin. I wouldn’t want for him to leave stains on your carpet.”

Kevin was obdiently sitting at Holtzmann’s heels, gazing at Erin with big, brown eyes. The redhead noted that the dog seemed well groomed and healthy. She took a moment to look over Holtzmann as well. The blonde’s hair was messy, but clean, her clothes well fitting, while eclectic. The pinstriped waistcoat Holtzmann wore under a tailored suit jacket seemed like attire that one might wear to a club, not while bundled up in the doorway of a closed hardware store.

Erin smiled. “This carpet isn’t nearly as nice as it looks, but I’ll be right back.”

After hurrying to the linen closet, Erin returned and handed Holtzmann a fluffy maroon towel. The blonde crouched and carefully dried off each of Kevin’s paws, kissing the dog between his ears when she finished. 

“Thanks, Erin.”

Holtzmann’s broad grin gave Erin butterflies in her stomach. For some reason.

* * *

“I mean, it wasn’t  _ that _ bad.”

“Remind me never to follow a recipe written on an index card from a time where ham loaf was considered a delicacy.”

Holtzmann chuckled as she watched Kevin finish off the rest of Erin’s Jell-O mold from the living room couch. While the pizza they had ordered for dinner was delicious, the gelatin concoction had left a lot to be desired.

“You tried Erin. That’s all that counts. Though it’s too bad your boyfriend didn’t get a chance to choke on it.”

Erin snorted, nudging Holtzmann with her elbow.

“Why do you stay with him anyway? If he treats you as badly as you say he does.”

The redhead fidgeted, uncomfortable facing the reality that she had been avoiding for weeks.

“I’m sorry - it’s not my place to… “

“It’s ok,” Erin smiled weakly. “He works in my department and showed interest. Not a lot of people really give me a second glance, so the fact that he did flattered me. And he was great. At first.” Erin shrugged.

“Erin - you’re worthy of more than a second glance. I’ve known you for like five seconds and I can already tell he doesn’t deserve you.” 

Holtzmann noted Erin was blushing again, and smirked to lighten the mood. “If you ever need Kevin to poop in Phil’s shoes, I’m your girl.”

The redhead burst out laughing. “You’re something else Holtzmann.”

“That’s what some folks tell me. So, you said you work with ol’ poopy-head significant other. Where would that happen to be?”

“The physics department at Columbia University. I’m an associate professor.”

Holtzmann gaped. “No shit? I have a Ph.D in nuclear engineering. Science geeks unite!”

“ _ You _ have a Ph.D?” Erin’s jaw snapped shut, mortified she’d openly question Holtzmann’s credentials. “Oh crap, I’m sorry!”

“No worries,” Holtzmann waved her hand. “I get that a lot. Folks assume I must be dumb or a delinquent because I live on the street.”

There was an awkward pause. “So, uh, how did you end up on the street? I mean not that I’m judging you. Or anything…” Erin’s voice trailed off, increasingly embarrassed at her line of questioning. 

Holtzmann gazed off into the distance, somewhat uncomfortable. “I got this sweet job at CERN after graduation. Dream come true, really. I’m a little reckless though. Well, a lot actually. There was an accident, and then I was out on my ass. No severance or nothing.”

Erin put a tentative hand on Holtzmann’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Unfortunately, I didn’t have anything in savings - I grew up in the foster system and put myself through school via scholarship. I tried to get another job, but my name is basically mud now in academic circles. By the time I had a few prospects to get back on my feet, there was an eviction notice on my apartment door, and that was that.”

Holtzmann glanced over at Erin, smiling when she saw Erin’s sad expression.

“No worries, E. I never would have met Kevin if I hadn’t lost my job. I found him rummaging around in a dumpster in Brooklyn one day. We’re two peas in a pod, aren’t we buddy?” Holtzmann leaned down to ruffle the fur behind Kevin’s ears, eliciting a palm lick and a happy smile. 

“Still, it must be difficult for you.”

The blonde shrugged. “I mean, I’m not on the streets all the time. My friend Patty’s family owns a bunch of storage units, and she lets me keep my stuff in one of them for free. I do all the handy work for them as payment. I actually lived in one for awhile, but her uncle found out and got pissed so that had to stop. She lets me stay over at her place sometimes, but she only has a studio and two cats, and they’re not particularly fond of Kevin.”

Kevin ambled over to Erin, putting his head in her lap. The redhead was momentarily startled, before patting him on the head.

“See, Kevin likes you. He’s a good judge of character, that pupper.”

Erin beamed. “So what are your plans for Christmas?”

“I dunno, not much. Probably get some shuteye before the police shoo me out of the doorway of the hardware store. Go down to the YMCA to shower. Patty invited me to stay at her place tonight since she’ll be with her family. I’ll have to keep poor Kevin in the bathroom away from the kitties, poor dude.”

“Stay with me.”

“Pardon?” Holtzmann raised her eyebrows.

“I mean…” Erin wrung her hands, having not intended to sound so forward. “Stay over tonight. I like you and I can’t have you outside sleeping. Especially on Christmas Eve.”

“No, I couldn’t impose on you like that Erin, it’s not a big…”

“I insist. The couch is plenty comfortable. And this is the best company I’ve had in ages. Especially with someone so cute.” Erin blushed again. “I - I mean Kevin. Of course.”

“Of course.” Holtzmann winked, causing Erin’s insides to churn. “Well, if you insist. I am looking forward to not waking up with a frozen ass in the morning.”

“Great!” Erin sprung up from the couch, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. “I’ll bring you a pillow and some blankets. I’m actually kinda tired, so if you don’t mind…”

“No, no. I’m rather pooped myself. And Kevin’s already zonked out.” The dog had spread out under Erin’s coffee table, snoring lightly.

Erin went to rummage through her linen closet, finally finding an extra pillow and two warm looking blankets. When she returned to the living room, Holtzmann had already stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers with ghosts on them, Erin adverting her eyes quickly.

_ Stop blushing Erin. What is the matter with you? _

“Ooh, an actual pillow. Thanks, Erin. You’re aces.”

“You’re pretty cool too. I’m glad I invited you over tonight.”

“Me too.”

The two women stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say. Kevin snorted in his sleep, breaking the silence.

“Oh! Here you go.” Erin handed Holtzmann the pillow and blankets. “I hope you’re comfortable enough.”

“Trust me, this is the best night of sleep I’ll get in a while.”

Erin watched as Holtzmann situated herself on the couch, settling in so only the top of her head emerged from beneath the blankets. 

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Holtzmann.” Erin switched off the light in the living room, and was set to walk down the hallway to her bedroom before she heard a soft voice.

“It’s 12:01 now. Merry Christmas, Erin.”

The physicist paused, her hand still on the light switch. Her previous feelings of woe and abandonment were long forgotten, replaced with warmth and all the possibility of a beautiful friendship.

“Merry Christmas, Holtzmann.”

**Author's Note:**

> If folks don't think this is absolute dreck, I actually do have an idea for a second chapter. Just let me know - hopefully I can churn it out before Valentines Day, lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading - and feel free to pester me on Tumblr, @geekmisconduct.


End file.
